Scattering parameters (S-parameters) describe electrical behavior of a linear electrical network when undergoing various steady state stimuli by electrical signals. The scattering parameters may be represented as elements of a scattering matrix (S-matrix).
A testing instrument may be designed to measure S-parameters of a device-under-test (DUT). The testing instrument may need to be calibrated before measuring the S-parameters of the DUT in order to correct for losses, phase delays, or the like, caused by the testing instrument during measurement.